Thanks Be To God
by supercellchaser
Summary: "Castiel could sense something was amiss. Something was different. His vessel's body trembled when he realized he was sensing Sam." Post "Swan Song" Sam/Castiel. Limp!Sam.


Disclaimer: Not mine. None of it.

ZOMG! Tonight is the night baby! Team Castiel!

CONFETTI! IT'S A PARADE!

Reviews make more Sastiel. For the love of Sastiel…review!

* * *

When Sam fell back into the pit, Michael clutching his shirt, he knew he was not in for a pleasant time. He knew what was coming but he welcomed it. He deserved what was coming to him because in his opinion it was the only way he could atone for his multiple sins. The only thing he regretted was leaving Dean.

As he fell downward, darkness encompassed him. He couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't feel Michael clutching his shirt anymore. Sam would have thought that silence and darkness would be preferable over torture and pain but he was wrong.

The darkness terrified him. He tried to scream, to cry out for Dean but no sound escaped. This was his worst nightmare come true.

Oddly enough though, the darkness was becoming…_less dark_.

He couldn't explain it, couldn't understand it. The silence was becoming less silent.

Something gripped him and if he could have made a sound he would have cried out in fear. He was being pulled upward and he was scared.

Sudden light blared into his eyes and everything faded away.

Sunlight streamed through Sam's closed eyes. He didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there and he was unable to focus on determining the answers.

This couldn't be Hell. It was far too warm and bright to be Hell. Despite the weakness that encompassed him he knew this was different than where he had just been. Better, even.

He didn't dwell on how he had gotten from where he had been to where he was. He was more interested in knowing where he was.

His body was annoyingly heavy. He tried to lift his arm but it seemed weighted down where it lay beside his face. His whole body seemed glued down. He couldn't move or open his eyes.

His face was annoyingly pressed into something cold and hard but he couldn't muster the strength to move away from it.

He wanted to cry out for help, cry out for Dean but that too was too much effort.

He could feel unconsciousness pulling at him and he didn't fight it.

* * *

Castiel could sense something was amiss. Something was different.

His vessel's body trembled when he realized he was sensing Sam.

Over his time spent with the Winchester brothers he had begun to be able to sense them when they were close, even more so with Sam. Castiel had never expected to sense Sam's presence ever again.

This presence was undoubtedly Sam's. Nothing else. When Sam had said yes to Lucifer, Castiel had noticed that his recognition of Sam's presence had changed. He could still sense Sam but it was tainted, tainted with Lucifer.

It hurt him deeply to feel such a presence connected to Sam. That was not his Sam.

This was not tainted. This was undoubtedly Sam. His Sam.

He contemplated shortly whether or not to get Dean first. Dean currently staying at a motel on his way to fulfilling Sam's wishes that he return to Ben and Lisa and live a normal, safe life. Dean would want to know that Sam was back but there wasn't time. Castiel did not have the patience to wait for Dean.

He had to reach Sam now.

* * *

Castiel arrived in the area he could sense Sam the most, Stull Cemetery.

The light breeze gently ruffled Castiel's hair as his light blue eyes searched for any sign of Sam.

His search ended when he caught a glimpse of something lying motionless, face down behind a decrepit gravestone.

_Sam._

Castiel was there in less than a second, pulling the unconscious Sam off of the ground and cradling him gently in his arms, holding his head against his chest.

Tears of relief clouded the angel's eyes as he felt soft breaths escaping Sam and he looked Heaven-ward.

"Thank you." He whispered for he knew that only God could have released Sam from the pit.

Castiel pressed his face into Sam's hair, gently rocking him whispering "Thank you." over and over.

"Cas?" A soft, weakened voice mumbled and Castiel let out a laughter choked sob, continuing to rock Sam back and forth.

"It'll be alright." Castiel murmured into Sam's hair. "Everything is alright now." He lifted his face out of Sam's hair and locked his tear filled eyes with Sam's confused ones.

"What happened?" Sam asked, his dark eyes questioning. Castiel gently ran his fingers over Sam's forehead and pressed his lips gently to Sam's cheek.

"God deemed you worthy enough for redemption, Sam." Castiel whispered, a huge smile on his face. Sam had spent the last year desperately searching for redemption and he knew Sam could not deny that he had received it.

"God?" Sam said quietly, his eyes growing large and round. "God pulled me out of Hell?" Sam had trouble believing that he deserved such a miraculous gift. After the sins he had committed, he never thought he would be worthy of this.

"Only God can do such things, Samuel." Castiel pressed firmly. He would have no more of Sam denying his worthiness. Sam was more deserving of redemption than many that Castiel knew.

"Wow."

Castiel smiled at Sam's simple answer. "Indeed."

Sam's eyes were growing heavy. His ordeal with Lucifer had weakened him considerably.

"Go to sleep, Sam." Castiel ordered gently. "When you wake up you'll be with Dean."

"Are you gonna be there?" Sam said, slurring slightly as his eyes closed.

Castiel nodded. "I will always be there."

* * *

Dean Winchester placed his hands on the dressed in front of him, hunching over it as he fought to control his emotions. He had been doing this a lot lately, trying to keep himself under control. He did not want to break down.

It was hard though. The thought of Sammy in Hell…he'd give anything to have Sam back. Heck, he'd make another crossroads deal but he had promised Sam. He had to keep that last promise to his baby brother.

Tomorrow he was going to leave the dirt ball motel he was staying at and continue his trip to reconnect with Lisa. Sam wanted him to live a normal, apple pie life, so he was going to do it. No matter how hard it hurt.

Tears rose in his eyes as he fought to control his breathing. "I miss ya, Sammy." He whispered, taking a swig of Jack Daniels.

He heard the soft noises of someone rustling around the room behind him He didn't jump, he figured it was just Castiel.

Taking a deep breath to control his emotions and blinking the tears out of his eyes, Dean was stunned to see Castiel gently laying…_Sam_…down on the bed.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered, swaying a bit with shock. He clutched the dresser to keep himself upright. It couldn't be Sam. He himself had seen Sam jump into the pit with Michael. It couldn't be Sam. He didn't have that type of luck.

Castiel was in front of him, his hands on Dean's shoulders. "It's him, Dean."

Dean let out a shuddering gasp and within 0.5 seconds he was on the bed pulling Sam into his arms, burying his face in Sam's hair as Castiel had done earlier.

"God, Sammy." He whispered, his whole body shaking violently.

Sam jerked a little in his arms and let out a soft snore but remained deeply asleep.

"What's wrong with him?" Dean demanded, his fingers feeling for Sam's pulse. "Why won't he wake up?"

"He is simply weak, Dean." Castiel said, sitting on the other side of the bed, grasping Sam's limp hand. "He has been through a lot."

"You're telling me." Dean mumbled, tears streaming down his face. He had previously been trying to control him emotions but the shock and joy of seeing Sam alive was too much for him and his emotions broke free. "How?" He simply asked, his hand carding through Sam's hair.

"How else?" Castiel replied.

Dean nodded. He knew no one had the power to release Sam from the pit. He knew who it had to be.

"Thank you." He whispered, his eyes lifting towards the ceiling.

A warmth surrounded him. He knew that was his "You're welcome."


End file.
